This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Core A, the Administrative Core, is responsible for the day-to-day operations of the Molecular Targets Center of Biomedical Research Excellence (MT-COBRE). Core A manages the scientific and administrative aspects of the COBRE. In collaboration with Nancy Roseberry, the COBRE Coordinator, Drs. Miller and Eaton are responsible for oversight of all administrative aspects of the COBRE. This funding has provided an opportunity to recruit five additional faculty to the MT-COBRE, as the original faculty have received new funding and left the COBRE.